Children or infants are essentially interested in a telephone and like to behave as if they are actually talking by a telephone. Up to the present day, there have been manufactured or proposed many kinds of telephone toys which all are in imitation of real telephones and have their large volume. Infants who do not know how to use a telephone toy, can not enjoy talking to others with it, and it is therefore necessary to teach them the usage for a few minutes. In such a case, infants usually wants to be taught, hearing a joyous or happy story and also wants to use a telephone toy like a hero or heroine does in the story. However, at present, there is none of toys suitable to such a way as to teach infants how to use a telephone while an adult tells them a joyous story.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a picture book having a telephone dial therein which are useful to teach infants the usage of a telephone while they are hearing a joyous story.
Another object of the invention is to provide a picture book which has a small and planar dial structure so attached thereto that a dial is always appearing in any open position of the book.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a picture book having a telephone dial structure which is portable and easily handled by children.
Still further object of the invention is to provide a picture book having a telephone dial structure which can be used to make children perfectly master how to use a telephone with a practical explanation on telephone calls in a happy story.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent with the following explanation on a preferred embodiment of the invention.